


The naughty princess

by Pixerke



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixerke/pseuds/Pixerke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the parrot in the fairytale forest of the Efteling</p>
            </blockquote>





	The naughty princess

**Author's Note:**

> copyright of this story remains with the efteling.  
> I only translated it.

Once upon a timet there were a king and queen who had a beautiful daughter. They were blissfully happy with their sweet little princess. Every day the queen said to her daughter: "Hello my little princess, my little girl. Forever you'll be my darling "Then said the princess'. Hello queen, my mother fine. Forever you'll be my darling. "

One day the king came home from a long trip. On his journey, an old sailor had given him a parrot. "Come and look, princess, what a beautiful bird your father has brought !" Cried the queen to her daughter. "What a beautiful feathers," said the princess. Admiringly she watched the colorful bird with its hooked beak. "That's not all," said her father. "The remarkable thing is that he can talk. At least that is what the sailor told me. When we say something, he might repeat it." But whatever they said the parrot said nothing. Instead, the princess was parroting everything. Everything the king or the queen said, the princess repeated. So it went throughout the day. In the evening at the table the king had enough of it: "It's so have been nice, girl. Please now,drop it, "But the princess replied." It's so have been nice, girl. Please now,drop it. '"Eat your potatoes and keep your mouth shut! "Eat your potatoes and keep your mouth shut!" 

The next morning,the princess played in the palace garden. The old gardener was pruning the roses. He walked with a limp and had a curved back. The princess started to mimic him. She kept her back too crooked and also started limping. "Hello princess," said the gardener friendly. "Are you trying to imitate me?" The princess replied with exactly the same words and did his old cracking voice . "What is this strange game?" Said the gardener angry. "What is this strange game?" Said the princess, and she looked angry. So it went on. The princess did not realize she was the only one who still liked the joke. After a week the parrot had not spoken a word, while the princess could not stop repeating everything and everyone. The king and queen called desperate for the help from the best doctor in the country. That was a very learned man with a funny voice. He was taken to the Princess and said, "We'll see ..." "We'll see ..." said the princess, while also mimicking the weird voice of the doctor. The doctor looked puzzled. The princess, too. "Strange," said the doctor. "Strange," said the princess, and so it went on. The doctor does not know. "I suggest that you are to go for a walk in the woods" "I suggest that you are to go for a walk in the woods. 

In the forest, she came across a very old woman against. The woman had a wrinkled face and a curved back and walked with a stick. "Hello, dear child," said the woman, and of course the princess said the same thing. In addition, she mimict the woman's posture, with curved back and stick and all. "What are you a bad girl. You look like a parrot! "The woman waved her cane and spoke a strange spell out. Flash! The next moment the princess turned into a parrot. "That's what you get when you are so eager to parrot!" Said the old woman, who was in reality a witch. "... If you are so eager to parrot," cried the parrot and flew away, back to the castle. 

The king and queen looked surprised when the bird through the open window of the throne room fluttered. He came down on the stick next to the throne. "What the hell?" Cried the king. "What the hell?" Repeated the parrot. "Hey, this is it!" The queen laughed. "Hey, this is it!" Said the parrot. Meanwhile, no one knew where the princess was, and courtiers went looking for her. But the princess was nowhere to be found. Within a few days all the people in the country knew that the princess was missing. Everyone helped searching. The King promised great rewards for those who would find the princess, but that did not succeed. What they were all sad! 

One day the queen was mourning at the portrait of her daughter, that hung in the throne room . The parrot was sitting next to her on the stick. The queen sobbed: "Hello my little princess, my little small. Forever you'll be my darling "When the parrot said." Hello queen, my mother fine. Forever I will be your darling. "At the moment the queen heard this, she got tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She looked at the bird, then at the painting of her daughter and back to the parrot. The parrot turned back into the princess. The spell was broken. Her daughter was back! Parroting she had unlearned forever. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
